toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GamerPerson
Welcome to my talk page! Here are my archives! */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ *Archive 3 *Archive 4 Hey Gamer Here's the code TT cpd gez WilburStorm, the new Storm in Toontown! 13:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) 'Sup GamerPerson. Just wondering this, These are the rules from Wiki Rules that i can't understand: *No writing non-legit articles on the Wiki. *No putting information that goes out of ToonTown Online. (i get it now it means the toon tips) *The only exceptions are: maintenance (admins/rollbacks only) or reverting a vandalism. *No Profanity (I'm only eight. please don't use complicated words like Profanity.) *No being racist! (Like racist too.) And my favorite rule is the last, HAVE FUN! My questions: Why is it that you don't let me add small information to different pages that were never written on ToontownWiki? (Example: Lure can stun Cogs temporarily.) Thanks for telling me how to get there! Cwazyface 13:42, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey! It's me, Flippers! I am sorry I have been inactive for a very long time and I am happy to see others have continued this wiki. I am very proud of every user who has continued what I failed to finish. I am sorry to say I won't be able to edit much anymore because I am having family issues. I will still check in every once and a while, and I just want to wish you and the rest of the wiki's members good luck. Your old friend, Flippers Partnership? Hi, I was wondering if you would be interested in a partnership with my new website, Toon Town Clans. I wrote about the site at User_blog:Reggielemonknees/New_Clan_Social_Website. The site is brand new and I want to attract users to it and allow it to grow, but I need a source of traffic. Therefore, I was wondering if you could maybe promote the site and I would, in turn, promote this wiki. Thank you for your time. Reggielemonknees 03:27, June 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Rollbacks and Chat I agree. We need to have a good ammount of moderators for the chat system and the Rollbacks could help. Theevina 16:40, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Chat Mods I think they should be chat mods also. Bermuda Contact Me! 19:27, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Chat Mod Hey there! I was thinking KacperTheHorse should be promoted to a chat moderator. Since admins can promote them, it's no problem if he goes haywire. :P Anyways, I'll be waiting for approval. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 03:27, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :By the way, grats on maxing Toon-Up. :D It's a pain training it, but Trap is much more of a pain (even Drop beats Trap). • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 03:28, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :Umm, I was testing out my powers with willbur and now he's banned... could anyone unban him? :Black Hole, The true Cog killer! signature is broken. Please click Alt+F4 to try again. 11:31, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :Wilbur said he's ok with me testing out the powers on him... :I didn't know that the button would ban, because it said kick/ban or something like that. :Black Hole, The true Cog killer! signature is broken. Please click Alt+F4 to try again. 14:20, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, i contacted user:uberfuzzy about the ban.Black Hole, The true Cog killer! signature is broken. Please click Alt+F4 to try again. 16:32, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :To unblock a user from chat, go to the User Rights Management and uncheck the bannedfromchat button. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 20:00, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Will Hackers Era Of Toontown Over With An Update? Hello Gamerperson, I wonder if Hacker era of Toontown has ended with an Update, But Why don't Toontown Update This Game with Hacker-proof? User:Gangster_Totodile 12:20, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Adopting It's come to the point that the wiki is becoming available for adoption. The wiki becomes available on August 24th, since Flippers last logged in on June 25. Anyways, I'm not qualified to use those bureaucrat rights, so I am asking you or Theevina to make your choices to who becomes the bureaucrat. Anyways, if you're up to the task, create a blog post and have the community's decisions (otherwise, Wikia Staff will keep your adoption request On Hold, asking you to discuss things with the community, and the page is rarely looked into). After August 24th, or earlier, you or Theevina can ask to request an adoption for Toontown Wiki. Although, we don't need to adopt the wiki, I'm keeping things aware for you guys. :) Good Luck! • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 21:51, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :One month is a good amount of time to get the community's discussion. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 21:53, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, nevermind. I'll create the blog stating who (not me) will be bureaucrats. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 21:58, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Can you add me Hey, can you add me on TT online? FlyingSquirrel192 01:23, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Which time zone are you in? (I'm eastern standard time) FlyingSquirrel192 02:45, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok, my toon is gonna be a blue mouse named Peppy Thundersocks. FlyingSquirrel192 14:33, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Are you or Theevina interested in adopting this wiki? I can't adopt the wiki, since I've already adopted one and also made a new wiki (and I have to wait for 60 days...). Anyways, just contact Theevina and the community, and afterwards you or Theevina can adopt the wiki. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 16:42, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi I was looking through your talk page and I really like your toon especially its name. Its also cool that you maxed out all your Gag Tracks and have all of your Cog Suits! 19:34, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Your Welcome. How long did it take you to get that far??? Duckle has some high laff points unlike my toon. Check out my user page and you'll see what I mean. Plus I only have one Cog Suit, which is Sellbot. But I only have one part of my Cashbot Suit. I would have more but I lost my membership. 19:48, August 28, 2011 (UTC Alright. Are you still playing Toontown now? Or have you switched to Pirates Online. 20:23, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I would ask you if we could be friends on Toontown Online, but every time I log in it doesn't work but when I get it fixed could we be friends in the game? 20:50, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright, Thanks. 23:29, August 28, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki You can go to MediaWiki:Wikia.css. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 01:37, August 29, 2011 (UT C) I'm on Toontown now. Just tell me which Playground and District. 15:52, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Audio/Music Files hey gamer, how do u upload audio or music files. i know mp3 cant be downloaded, but how do u do it. tell me how u do it plz! i cant find the files online! The Epic Toon 04:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I am back! And I just wanted to let you know! But one thing is missing.... Where is Man for the job! (o_o). Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 18:32, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Thats to bad..... I'll miss him on the wiki. But atleast there is a few people I still know on the wiki! But yeah I am back into Toontown now! Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 19:46, September 21, 2011 (UTC) would i be a trusted user on this wiki? The Epic Toon 03:44, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Lol Phew, your ok! In my dream you died. Lol. Random. Bye. JellyrollZillerwig Send me a message! 08:43, September 25, 2011 (UTC) VOTE BEFORE ITS TOO LATE! Thats right people that voting station for the Toontown wiki chat is not going last forever vote now at my blog now before it goes away! I want everybody to get their opinion in! Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 18:27, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Last Votes Thats right a new vote has started up on the same Wiki Chat Days blog by User:Lion_blaze. This time though we will be voting for how frequent we should have these so V O T E. Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 16:01, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Activity You're hardly ever on the wiki considering your last mainspace edit was on August 25, while all your edits now have been commenting on blogs. I'm starting to question some things about your activity and effort to contribute to the wiki, such as: *If you will ever be needed to help out with User Rights requests. *If we should include you in any admin meetings, if it were to happen. *If you're qualified to remain an admin on the wiki. This is not in any way a threat to remove your rights. This is a heads up on your activity and effort to contribute and to stay up-to-date on the features you add on the wiki, such as removing it after the event is over (Edit Tracks, Holiday events, etc.). While I do not know your personal life right now and how you are handling it, for now, this will file you as Semi-Active on the wiki. Good Luck So, this is the case. Well, I enjoyed the great times on this wiki, and we'll definitely miss you! Good luck out there! :( Just one thing....... WE'LL MISS YOU!!!!!! "Lump off mom!" Flower1470 Read about me! Talk to me (if you want to)! 19:14, December 4, 2011 (UTC) What Bermuda and Flower said. D: 291lerriuqSgniylF 19:24, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Be great at whatever you are going to do next. We will remember you. Theevina • talk 19:26, December 4, 2011 (UTC) plz come to the TT Freedom March on 8/1/12 2:00pm PST on Punchline Place TTC Sillyham discrict Other details about yourself When were you born? Leave a message here! Talk page: User talk:Mattgelo Archive: User talk:Mattgelo/Archive 1 :Don't ask for personal information, even if it means asking for a birth date. :OK. Reminder Hey, welcome back! Just letting you know a lot of things have changed since you have been gone. The private server you mentioned on your user page is against our Wiki Rules: "Anything pertaining to illegal services, such as private or unofficial servers not hosted by The Walt Disney Company, are banned from the wiki. This includes creating a blog post, commenting, talk pages, videos, images, articles, linking to, mentioning, and so forth. Toontown Wiki is not a host for illegal products." If have any questions feel free to ask! Loving77 22:20, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Your picture Done. Thank you for devoting so much time to this wiki. ~Lily ♥ 13:50, November 16, 2014 (UTC)